Harry Flynn
Harry Flynn was a British treasure hunter and the secondary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced and mo-capped by Steve Valentine. Biography ''Uncharted Comic Uncharted: Issue 1 Flynn joins Drake on his mission to South America to retrieve Sir Richard Byrd's journal. As well as the journal itself the two manage to steal large quantities of gold. Drake tells Flynn to keep all the gold as the only thing he wanted was the journal, of course Flynn happily obliges. As Flynn leaves Drake with his head in the journal he crosses paths with Victor Sullivan and the two don't seem too friendly, but definitely appear to know each other. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 'Istanbul' Flynn and Chloe Frazer approach Nathan Drake in a beach bar and ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp in an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Flynn and Drake apparently to break into the Istanbul Museum.]] have significant background, as there are multiple references to "the good-old days". Flynn also recognizes Sully from previous times, proving his and Drake's history. After much planning, Flynn and Drake infiltrate the museum stealthily and successfully acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. 'Borneo' Flynn brings this information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic, the man who issued the contract for Nate to find the oil lamp in the first place. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone, which supposedly grants almost immortality to the one who possess it. They travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet and eventually catch Drake and Sullivan there. Drake and Sully had found a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a golden Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that they did not take the Stone from Shambhala, and that another clue to Shambhala's location is in a temple in Pokhara, Nepal. Drake and Sullivan escape from Flynn with the Phurba, and both groups proceed to Nepal. 'Nepal & The Train' In Nepal, Flynn assists Lazarevic in search of the temple. Drake and Chloe beat them to it and learn that the Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple they, along with Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman, are ambushed by Lazaravic's men. Lazarevic takes the phurba and executes Jeff, leaving with Chloe to board a train. As Flynn is about to execute Drake and Elena; Elena socks him one in the nose and they're away, managing to escape. Drake then boards the train that Flynn, Lazarevic, and Chloe are on. On the train, Drake eventually finds Chloe, but she refuses to leave with him. Flynn then appears and shoots Drake, taunting him over his success. He prepares for another shot, but Chloe pushes Flynn as he fires at Drake, who flees to another train cart and shoots a pile of propane tanks, which sends Drake's half of the train towards a steep cliff. 'Himalayas' At the Himalayas, Flynn and Lazarevic continue their search for the Cintamani Stone, though Lazarevic is becoming aggravated over how Drake is always one step ahead of them. Just as Drake and Elena find the secret entrance to Shambhala, Lazarevic corners them. Flynn and Drake work together reluctantly to open the entrance. Once they are done, a group of creatures attack them. Lazarevic comes to their aid and kills them, revealing them to be human-like creatures known as Guardians. Flynn is shaken by the near dead miss, responding to Lazarevic's comment on scarecrows with; 'Well, its bloody effective!' The party then enters the city, where the Warlord then prepares to execute the heroes. Flynn sticks out his neck for Chloe, blackmailing Lazarevic into releasing her; even though he could actually be killed for it. He is given Chloe and as Nate and Elena are about to die, a group of Guardians attacks and in the resulting confusion Chloe punches Flynn, taking his gun and giving Drake and Elena time to flee. After fleeing, Drake, Chloe, and Elena learn that the Cintamani Stone is not a gem, but a giant stone of amber made from resin embedded in the Tree of Life, and that any who drinks the sap of the Tree become nearly invincible. As they head out to the Tree of Life to stop Lazarevic, Flynn, wounded, shows up. He taunts them over their failure, looking weak and exhausted. He remains civil, but refuses to help them and then reveals his present from Lazarevic: a live grenade. It detonates in his hand, killing Flynn and severely wounding Elena. Uncharted 3 Co-op Adventure Flynn is featured in the Airport Co-op Adventure mission in the Uncharted 3 Multiplayer. He is working in the hire of Lazarevic again, along with Eddy Raja. Nate spots him when checking out the Airport with binoculars, leaning against a truck. He briefly talks with Eddy before Lazarevic turns up and orders them to move the treasure. From there Nate, Sully and Cutter do what they do best, eventually being caught a trap. Flynn participates in some minor taunting at Drake, in truth sounding a little worried. Drake and the gang fin ally catches up with Lazarevic, Flynn and Eddy. A fight ensures in which Flynn wields a Dragon Sniper. As the fight progresses he will randomly shout out at some time, "You never give up do you?" to which Drake replies "No!". He will also randomly shout out "I see you're still dragging around that old sack of shit/the old man." to which Sully replies "Yeah? Well this old sack of shit/old man is about to tear you a new one, you limey giant!" He and the rest of the Villians are eventually defeated by Drake and his allies. He is not seen again. Fort Flynn features again in the U3 Multiplayer Co-op Adventure Fort map, where the player plays as the villians. Flynn is trying to retrieve the Janus head statues along with Eddy Raja and Zoran Lazarevic. The Fort takes place before the events of the other co-op campaign missions. Flynn teams up with Lazarevic and Eddy to recover the Janus head statue, hidden on the island from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. They encounter heavy resistance from a group of pirates who are in control of the Fort. Flynn quips with the other villains throughout the mission and is particularly annoyed when Zoran kills witnesses to the islands secret saying, '(I would interrogate them) Yeah, if you let me I would!' The villains find the head and some shade demons. They manage to defeat them and recover the statue head. Weapons *Tranquilizer Dart Gun Appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (flashback) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering (betrayal) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (Cameo) *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision (Ending Cutscene) *Chapter 23 - Reunion *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise (Commits Suicide) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplayer *Chapter 5 - Airport *Prelude - Fort Trivia * His actor, Steve Valentine, is also known for having portrayed a character named '''Flynn', a magician who is a patient in the TV Series House. Valentine is also a magician in real life. * Flynn's height is about '6,5'. This can be seen because Steve Valentine's own height is this, and the other characters (Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher) are also based on their voice actor/motion capture actors heights. This can be seen on IGN's Character Profile's for Nathan Drake. Gallery Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Capturelx.png|Bar Flynn Uncharted Flynn.jpg|Flynn's street clothes 6a00d83452033569e20120a63b3755970c-800wi.jpg|Flynn and Nate in Chapter 2 FlynnDartguns.jpg|Flynn gives to Nate the "Dart Gun". Harry Flynn.jpg|Flynn offers Nate a job. Nate_and_Flynn.jpg Nate And Flynn are friends.jpg|Nate and Flynn: Friends forever? (No) tumblr_lkc1l2PhQP1qghtr0o1_r1_500.jpg|Flynn hurt by Lazarevic. Flynn with a MK-NDI.jpg|Flynn about to kill himself Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Flynn MP skin.jpg|Flynn's Multiplayer card Heist Flynn MP skin.jpg|Heist Flynn's multiplayer card Winter Flynn MP skin.jpg|Winter Flynn's multiplayer card Flynn Uncharted.jpg Flynn wins.jpg Turn Around.jpg Holiday Flynn MP skin.jpg|Holiday Flynn Uncharted-2-The-Fort-1080p-Wallpaper-10-HARRY-FLYNN.jpg Flynn being sneaky.jpg|Flynn being sneaky Mad Winter Flynn.jpg|Mad Winter Flynn Uncharted 3 Multiplayer/Co-Op T.png Y.png Uncharted 3_ Draksse's Deception™_4.PNG|Flynn in Action.|link=http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Flynn u3 render of harry flynn.jpg|U3 Render of Harry Flynn Harry Flynn in Uncharted 3 multiplayer.png|Portrait of Flynn as he appears in Uncharted 3 multiplayer Uncharted Comics UnchartedComics2.jpg UnchartedComics.jpg Renders Hf render.jpg Flynn Uncharted 2.jpg Flynn.jpg 15653.jpg Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted comic Category:Uncharted comic characters